1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to collection storage devices and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, it relates to an improved combination device including a recording page, storage box and photo display structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes numerous types of collector's albums and other multi-page bound booklets of the type directed to collection and saving of memorabilia and souvenirs from designated events or places. However, Applicant is aware of no prior teaching which includes the combination of a collector's album page having photographic retention and display capability as well as a small transparent storage enclosure for retaining substance relative to the particular event or place.